Love At First Sight
by GLitchRAven
Summary: We all experience "Love At First Sight" but what if you accidentally kiss that person what will you do? KonoSetsu!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm GLitchRAven I'm obviously new here so this is my first fanfiction so please

review . I'm only I guess 11 and yeah I'm new to this kind of thing so pls review and

sorry if there's wrong spellings I'm not that clever so please tell my mistakes.

Go on with the story

**Chapter 1 : The Meeting**

She was running late as her clock hit 8:15 a.m . She hurried to shower and dress as she swung the door open . She run to catch up to the train and hopefully she reached it .

"That was pretty close" said Konoka catching her breath , she trie to find a seat but give up when she could not find one she decided to just stand up.

"Take my seat"said a voice

As Konoka looked at the owner of the voice she blushed at how cool that person looked . her hair was black tied to the side, her eyes were the color onyx a little sharp, she wore a

White t – shirt , a black jacket , skinny jeans and white converse

"Um… you there"the person said waving her hand on my face.

"Ah! Oh … uh … Thank you"Konoka said blushing when she heard 'her'giggle a little '_I looked so stupid_'thought Konoka to herself , after that they didn't say a single thing to each other , but Konoka can feel 'her'taking a look at Konoka , as Konoka came to her stop she didn't notice her handkerchief fell from her pocket

"_I wish I could meet her again"_ Konoka thought as she went out of the train.

Luckily she will meet her again as 'she' picked up the fallen handkerchief , she looked up to see Konoka gone '_I guess I'll return it if we ever meet again'_she thought and

Looke at th handkerchief and found something written on it

'Konoka'

Well that's all sorry if it kinda short it was suppose to be long. I'll try to update if i continue this story or not. but anyway

please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Me again , and I thought of this while in class and yes I was not listening (- _ -U)**

**Well since I'm not that experienced I don't have anything to so ON TO THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2 : We Meet Again**

"KONOKA!" called a girl with red hair "Ah!Asuna ! Hi!" Konoka waving to Asuna , as soon as Asuna reached Konoka they both walked together, "It's rare for you to be early" Asuna said and heard no response she looked at Konoka she can tell that she was dozing off.

"Hello , Earth to Konoka" Asuna said waving her hands to wake konoka from her doze."Huh?... you say something Asuna?" said Konoka with a innocent face."What are you thinking right now Konoe?"said Asuna teasingly "No-nothing Asuna , really It's nothing" Konoka said smiling weirdly , which is not nothing.

As those words theft Konoka's mouth Asuna thought a '_great'_ idea , "Huh who' s that good looking person?"Asuna facing a random direction."Huh Really!Where!" as Konoka searched , Asuna has an evil grin on her face reaching ear to ear.

"Mmm , Konoka going through puberty" Asuna said nodding her head , eye's closed , a nike positioned hand on her chin.

"A-Asuna!" that owned Asuna a punch on the arm , "Geez , It was only a joke" Asuna said easing the pain on her arm. "anyway let's go to class , were gong to be late" Asuna yanked Konoka so she would hurry up.

"Eh , I thought I was already late ." Konoka looking for a near wall clock. " think about it later were going to be more late , Negi – bouzu will be nagging like a mom if we don't hurry up you know" as they reached their classroom they took their seats as soon as Negi came in.

"Okay class today were going to have a new student joining us" Negi said fixing his files. Soon as the class 3-A heard the new information the started murmuring about the words :

"I wonder what's she like"

"You think she'll want to join our club?"

"Who could that be"

"Quiet down everybody , let Negi – sensei finish" said the class rep."you must be a speaker to be that loud" whispered Asuna to herself , "What did you say you , old geezer"Ayaka said slamming on Asuna's desk

"I said your voice is to loud , you SHOTACON!" now Asuna shouted back while poking Ayaka's chest , Negi tried to stop the two but failed , they didn't notice the new student came in until she spoke up.

"Um … I heard screaming so … I …. Uh … came In" said the new student rubbing the back of her head , as she came in they all froze and broke the silence as they all did 'Kyaa's' and started asking question's .

"Class please go back to your seats , you can ask her later" Negi said while half of the class were saying 'boo' "Well since your already here can you please Introduce yourself" Negi said while smiling at her.

"I'm Sakurazaki Setsuna , My goal is to become stronger to protect those who I love" said Setsuna with all confidence . and the class went 'Wow' and 'Cool' .

"And well I'm also finding a partner to protect" like that Setsuna smiled because she remembered the girl she meet on the train. As Setsuna was in her own world so as one other student " I didn't expect to see her to soon" Konoka thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's all I hope you guess wait for chapter 3 if your expecting the kiss I'll work that out , anyway please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for those who reviewed , It got me really inspired , anyway please continue to support me .and this is kind of like Setsuna's P.O.V**

**NOW ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : It's an Accident**

As Setsuna sat on her chair , she can tell the person beside her was blushing , cause well she was sitting next to the-new-student-that-transferred-here-god-she's-hot person , and that owned here a thousand stare's .

As class went by Negi dismissed class , he called on a chocolate haired girl , as Negi finished talking to the girl he left , leaving only me and 'her' she went to where I was , and reached her hand for me to shake and I gratefully shook it.

"My names Konoe Konoka , nice to meet you Sakurazaki-san" Konoka said smiling brightly, making Setsuna blush , "Negi-kun said I have to tour you around school , if that's ok with you?" Konoka said smiling.

"I don't mind since I don't have plans" Setsuna said smiling charmingly now its Konoka's turn to blush , as they went on to different places there were some girl's circling on Setsuna making Konoka's tour hard.

They kept running from Setsuna's '_fan girls_' , as they run through classroom to classroom recruiting more of Setsuna's fan girl's by charming them through her look's , running in the cafeteria will recruit more fan girl's so they snuck in an empty classroom but failed.

So when they got caught they would run through the window , the running kept going on until they went to the back of the school they were panting heavily "you*pant* sure *pant* are *pant* popular *pant*" Konoka said between pant's "thanks *pant* I guess"she said managing to smile while panting.

" I guess you can know where is where if you kept running around school" Konoka said , both laughing at the statement , " I think we lost them" Konoka said peeking a little so they won't get caught , " you can't be sure they might be somewhere close by ,as to they are my _fan girl's _" Setsuna said the last part teasingly.

Again they both laughed but stopped quickly as they heard a "THERE SHE IS" , they turned to see that Setsuna's fan girl's had spotted them , as in que they dashed somewhere far from them and there they ran through the school hallway , turning left ,right , upstairs, downstairs and ended up in their classroom , like just awhile ago they were panting .

They knew they lost Setsuna's fan girl's cause they can hear them saying "where is she" , as Konoka heard the footsteps fading she peeked through the door , not knowing Setsuna too peeked , Setsuna was near Konoka's cheek and caused her to blush smelling the sweet scent of Konoka.

" I think we-" Konoka turned her head and was cut off when Setsuna's and her lip's touched . but it was quick cause both pulled jerked away quickly , both blushed from the contact "w-what was t-that" Konoka said holding her mouth " I-it was an accident , I swear I didn't intend to k-kiss you" Setsuna said negatively waving her one hand the other the mouth.

"uh…um I think I should go now" Setsuna then dashed through the door with amazing speed , leaving Konoka in her thoughts "_did w-we just k-kissed , how can I face her tomorrow"_ Konoka thought now blushing even redder than before.

Setsuna's P.O.V

" _What the heck was that" _she thought being redder and redder as the memory of kissing Konoka keep repeating itself again and again in her head , "_ok calm yourself stop thinking about it think of something else" _Setsuna then inhaled and exhaled , she was relaxed ,her face was turning red little by little.

Until she lost it , she punched the wall sideways and moved her head close to the wall,_"I can't forget about it , she was to cute"_ she blushed again remembering Konoka's blushing face "I think I should just take a nap in my room , to clear my mind from her" she then walked to her room not knowing who her roommate was.

* * *

**A/N: thanks again for the review's guys , I hope you guys continue to read this story I really appreciate it , till next time **

**Bye-nee ! (^ ^*) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the support guy I really appreciate it , I like this chapter cause well when I was writing chap.3 I got this idea and got really excited on writing it that I just wrote it away , anyway I hope you guys like this chapter like I do **

**On With The Story**

**Chapter 4 : You're my roommate!**

As Setsunawalk to the dormitory she was surprised that there were no noise or fan girls , it was peace and quiet . she was looking forward in getting a nap , as she remembered why she wanted a nap she blushed a little.

"_Remembering it now wont solve the problem" _Setsuna thought , as she reached dorm room number 246 , she knocked first not wanting to disturb her roommate if she was ever even inside.

" It's open" said her roommate _"She sound's familiar , its in the back of my head" _when she opened the door there stood a girl _"oh that's right it's Konoe-san's" _she took one more look an "K-Konoe-san!".

"S-S-S-Sakurazaki – san?" they both can't believe their eyes , their roommate is the person they accidentally kiss . both of them were real quiet and as in que there blush appeared in unison.

"Uh… um…. uno… I guess we'll be roommate's starting today , I hope to be friends with you this year" Setsuna said reaching her hand for a shake ,Konoka shook it anyway.

"Yeah" was all Konoka could say , then again silence made it's appearance, making both uncomfortable in their state, "Um about earlier it was an accident , I swear I wasn't intending to actually k-kiss you" Setsuna said the last sentence a little quieter.

" Uh it was okay it was only a accident" Konoka said negatively waving her hand's , after that they laughed , the weird atmosphere vanished they were the now your-my-friend atmosphere.

" but I'm still guilty though , I'm not sure but that might be your first kiss" Setsuna said scratching the back of her head.

Making Konoka blush by the mention of '_kiss_' , it got her though actually Konoka didn't hate the kiss , she was just surprised by the sudden action and did she mention WITH HER CRUSH , anyone would be shocked.

"Well actually it was" Konoka said almost like a whisper , bumping her thumb with her other thumb , Setsuna still had that same position hand on the back of her head , still smiling .

Silence made its appearance again , making Konoka worried that Setsuna might have lost it , Setsuna suddenly punched the wall making a little crack on it, mumbling something that could only she can hear , and Konoka's prediction was right she had lost it.

" It's okay Sakurazaki-san , its no big deal" Konoka said patting Setsuna on the back , reassuring her that it really was alright. She was surprised when Setsuna suddenly kneeled on the floor head on the ground.

"I'M REALLY SORRY FOR MY ACTIONS!" this surprised Konoka. Sure she knew that Setsuna will apologize but not like this , "I said it's really okay" Konoka can't suppress her self from laughing so hard.

"Huh why are you laughing?" Setsuna said questioning , "sorry…but…well cause I didn't expect our prince charming here had a side like this " Konoka said between giggles, seeing Konoka smiling made Setsuna smile as well.

After that conversation they both unpacked their stuff , and plopped on the bed tired from moving around , Konoka released a long sigh before letting a word escape from her mouth , " I'm tired!"

" you just need some exercise" Setsuna said smirking at Konoka's tired form , " well sorry , I'm not the type who exercise" Setsuna just giggled at Konoka's response "then what type are you?" Konoka slightly raise her "I'm the type to who sleeps" and she plopped her head down.

Setsuna just smiled at Konoka and reached out for her jacket , "where are you going?" Konoka asked as she sat up , Setsuna smirked before answering "I'm going to exercise"Setsuna laughed as Konoka gave her a cute pout,

"I'm serious really, do you want to tag along or rather _sleep_?" Setsuna said sarcastically "I'll go" Konoka said and playfully punched Setsuna's arm and ran out the door , "Hurry up, Sakurazaki-san" Setsuna then ran beside Konoka,

"Just call me Setsuna as I call you Konoka" smiling Konoka gave a nod

"_I'm looking forward on getting to know you Setsuna"_

**A/N: And that's a rap , thanks again for those who reviewed .**

**BYE-NEE~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the wait you guys , I was busy with studies and all , school life , nough of that Thank you for the reviews and again I'm sorry (bows)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Park Time**

Once they were out of school grounds , Konoka was wondering where they were going cause Setsuna just kept on walking and then would stop , and continue again." Where are we going ?" Konoka asked kicking a peble she saw.

" To the park " Setsuna said pointing to a near by park , " then why do you have to stop every now and then ?" Konoka said pouting. " hehe ... Well I keep on forgetting where the park is so I have to think where it was " Setsuna said scratching the back of her neck.

" seems reasonable " Konoka said playing with a strand of her hair , " hey , do you like ice cream? " Setsuna asked spotting an ice cream vendor " Mmh , I love it " Konoka said excited but that vanished and turned into a blush.

" what,s wrong ? " Setsuna asked looking at what Konoka was looking at It read ' Free Ice Cream For Couples ' . Setsuna just giggled or more like chuckled at the slogan .

" wait here " Setsuna commanded Konoka and walked to the ice cream vendor , Konoka watched as Setsuna talked to the vendor and pointed at her , Konoka blushed , Setsuna looked lika a guy so you would guess she was a guy.

Konoka shook her head from her thoughts when she saw Setsuna approach her with two ice creams in each hand " here " Setsuna said handing Konoka the chocolate ice cream.

" how did you know this was my favorite flavor " Konoka asked " your hair explains it all " Setsuna said sitting on a nera by bench , Konoka had a questionong look on her face , taking a strand of her hair.

Now she understood , it was because Konoka had chocolate colored hair , she giggled at how Setsuna guessed it . " that was kind of childish " Konoka said as she sat beside Setsuna .

" your the childish one , look you have ice cream on you face " Setsuna said and licked the ice cream off of Konoka's face , and in que they both blushed . Konoka's blushing face turned to a smiling face before she said " thanks " and Setsuna said " welcome " and they , continued to eat their ice cream in silence .

" so let's go jog " Setsuna said breaking the silence , " why? " Konoka asked " well it's what we came for , right " Setsuna responded and reached a hand to Konoka.

" I almost forgot " Konoka said sticking her tongue out . " then how about we have a race ? " Setsuna said grinning " I'll take your offer , Setsuna " once they settled this they were in running position , " 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... Go! " Setsuna signaled them to run .

They ran in circles , Setsuna was on the lead , she was to fast for Konoka to reach Konoka tried to catch up but she tripped and fell , so she closed her eyes ready to receive the pain .

But was met with strong arms wrapped around her waist , she opened her eyes and saw Setsuna, " thanks again, Setsuna " Konoka said as Setsuna lifted her to her feet " no prob " Setsuna responded.

" I guess that was a bad idea to go racing, ne? " Setsuna said scratching the back of her head. " no it was kind of fun " Konoka said smilling , that made Setsuna blush a little and Konoka noticed this.

" Setsuna , are you blushing ? " Konoka asked as she looked at Setsuna's face but failed cause Setsuna looked away " am not " Setsuna responded , but that didn't stop Konoka from looking in Setsuna's face.

" yes you are ! " Konoka said still trying to look at Setsuna's face but failed every time , " Look At Me! " Konoka said as she took hold of Setsuna's head and pulled it for Setsuna to look in her eyes " look I told you , your blushing " Konoka said smiling in victory but was replaced by a blush when Setsuna took hold of her hands.

She also cupped Konoka's face with her hand , and leaned forward , slowly they both closed their eyes , they were just inch apart before they could kiss, and they kissed , it was like the world had stopped when they kissed , Setsuna put her hand at the back of Konoka's head and deepen the kiss.

slowly they parted " what was that for " Konoka asked almost panting " I don't know myself too , I think I was swept on the moment " Setsuna responded also panting " I think we should hurry back , Kagurazaki - san must be worried about you " Setsuna said " I think so too " Konoka agreed

* * *

**Heres the 5th chapter , hope you enjoy**

**BYE-NEE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! guys sorry for the late update hope your still folowing this story!**

**Chapter 6 : Realization of Feelings**

After that incident they walked in silence and headed to Mahora felt uncomfortable with the unwelcoming silence.

Once they were now in Mahora grounds Setsuna took up the courage and spoke up "Um... well ...I'm really sorry about what happened" Setsuna said scratching the back of her neck.

"Huh?" was what Konoka said, it seems tha she was on a daze from what it looks like "Uh. no it was okay,you just got swept on the moment,right?" Konoka responded.

"Yeah, I guess" Setsuna said still scratching th back of her head, feeling ashamed for stealing two kisses from Konoka. Setsuna maid a big sigh.

" All I bring you is trouble. I'm sorry,Konoka" Setsuna said and looked straight at Konoka's eyes "I'm really,  
really sorry""She started again.

"Oh~ don't give me that look" Konoka said and started pouting which cheered Setsuna up a little."Hehehe,Thanks Konoka.I'm really glad god gave me you"Setsuna said giving Konoka that charming smile.

This made Konoka blush and hug Setsuna."K-k-konoka, p-please l-l-let go" Setsuna stuttered, But Konoka would'nt let go any second so she let her be.

After some seconds Konoka spoke and said " I'm glad god gave me you,too " This made Setsuna blush and kept quiet the whole walk so did Konoka.

* * *

They were now in thier front door when Setsuna started to speak " Konoka were here " hearing no responce she glanced down to Konoka and saw that she was sleeping.

"She's sleeping, and she has the I don't want to wake her up" Setsuna said and sighed '_ I should just get it in her back pocket_' setsuna thought.

And started rummaging inside Konoka's pocket '_ There's nothing wrong with just finding the key, and the same time feeling_ _Konoka's butt, right?_' Setsuna thought as a dirty thought went to her mind.

She shook her head and kept looking at every pocket ,at the same time focusing in finding the key and push the dirty thoughts away,while doing so she finally found the key and opened the door , and layed Konoka down on her bed. Setsuna looked at Konoka's sleeping face and caressed it. Setsuna smiled warmly at the sight.

Upon realizing what she was doing Setsuna brought her hand away from Konoka's face ' _Geez,what am I doing_ ' Setsuna thought and decided to go clear her mind and carefully close the door.

What she did'nt know was that Konoka was half awake, Konoka slowly sitted on her bed and touched the part that Setsuna touched and smiled blushing.

"I Love You, Setsuna. I hope you'll know soon"

* * *

(A/N: I know this is an anime website and all but, I'm just curious, WHO KNOWS K-POP!. I know everyone knows K-pop But tell me what group you like(mine is F(X) AMBER!) and let me remind you this is only a Q, so don't expect anything Okay!)

Now it was morning and our two 'lovebirds' here are awake,getting ready to go to school any minute now."Hurry , slow poke" Setsuna screamed down to a tired Konoka.

' _what's gotten into this birdbrain_ ' Konoka thought as she catched up to Setsuna " Geez, atleast wait for me " Konoka said and smacked Setsuna on the arm.

"hehe, sorry , I don't know it just well I feel free " Setsuna said and started running again and stopped to make Konoka catch up." Well don't get used to it it's kind of irretating" Konoka said teasingly.

They kept on chatting the whole walk to Mahora Academy and stopped at the front of thier classroom. They open the door and was greated with the usual noise again.

"Mor'nin, Konoka" said an energenic Asuna " Good Morning , Asuna " Konoka greated back and smiled warmliy at her. '_ So this is her bestfriend_'  
Setsuna thought as she went to her seat and greated her classmates 'good morning'.

And in that time Negi walked in and started class.

.

.

.

.

"Okay, class dismissed" Announced Negi and made his way out the door. And the noise began again. Setsuna was keeping her belongings when Konoka aproached her "Setsuna , I won't be back for awhile, Okay" Konoka said.

"Why?" was the first question Setsuna asked. and Konoka gladly answered it " I'm going shopping with Asuna" Konoka said and pointed at Asuna who was waiting out the door.

" Sure , But be safe ,okay" Setsuna said and Konoka just saluted and said " Yes , Ma'm " Setsuna just smiled and saluted as well and walked out the door but before going out she took hold of Asuna's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

" Be sure to keep her safe or meet my wrath" Setsuna said in an icy tone whiched made Asuna shiver. And Setsuna left with that " Is it just me or was it cold just awile ago" Asuna said holding both her shoulders

" You're just imagining it, come on lets go " Konoka said and led Asuna to the shopping district. Setsuna walked to thier dorm room many thoughts in her mind.

(**Setsuna's P.O.V** )

now what to do , Konoka wont be around . might as well take a nap I thought as I opened the door to our room. and layed myself on my bed thinking and laughing to myself. I can't help remember the moments I have with Konoka these past days.

I remembered the time when I first meet Konoka

And that time where we were chased by my fan girls

And that time I accidentally pecked Konoka's lip's

And that time i knew we were roommates

I laughed...

It's like, no I'm

**Inlove with Konoka**

**A/N : And how's that bad?,good?,great?,awesome? tell me on your Review and don't forget the question I asked**

**Q: What K-pop group do you like?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I;m back again with a new chapter. actually this was suppose to be chapter 6 , but my big sis is gaurding me waiting for her turn and it was making me uncomfortable so here it is.**

**Chapter 7 : My Prankster**

* * *

"ACHOO!" Konoka sneezed making a little amount of crowd to look at her direction.

" Geez,what is happening to me"

" Maybe , Setsuna's thinking about you"

"Don't be silly Asuna , there's no way Setsuna will be thinking about me now"

"There might still be a possibility you know, She was so protective awhile ago, it scared me"

Konoka ang Asuna was at a cafe they saw while they we're walking. They decided to stay there for awhile once they we're done shopping and went to this topic.

" You just don't know how tight she grabbed my shoulder that I could feel it crack, she was so scary whispering the words 'be sure to keep her safe or meet my wrath ' Ugh it was scary" Asuna said shivering from the memory.

"Your over reacting Asuna, She's actually nic in the inside" Konoka defended, pointing her spoon at Asuna.

"No , I'm not over reacting it's true, if onl you saw it" Asuna defended back.

They we're bickering back and forth from each other that they just ended it with a 'huff' from Konoka.

"If only you get to know her better, you would take back what you just said" Konoka said sitting back from her seat

"whatever you say Konoka, but unless I get to know her thats when my point of view from her will change"

"Yeah , what ev' "

_I wonder whats she doing at this hour?_ Konoka thought to herself and persuaded Asuna to finish her sandwhich so they could go already.

" Can't wait to see your 'birdbrain',Eh" Asuna said biting at her sandwhich.

" Just hurry up Asuna" Konoka just huffed at her seat which made Asuna chuckle at her action.

Konoka don't know where it came from but she just started to call Setsuna birdbrain all of a sudden. Her reason was because all these past 2 weeks she spent with Setsuna she always catches her dozing at her dream world and started calling her that.

"Okay , I'm done" Asuna said her mouth still full.

"Well then let's go" Konoka said and started walking ahead of Asuna.

* * *

" Setsuna, I'm back" Konoka said upon entering their dorm room

She heard no respons so she just walked inside. There was no problem or misunderstanding because it was also her room.

She found Setsuna lying on her bed, defenseless. And upon looking at Setsuna's defenseless form she thought of an idea and thought it would'nt hurt to just play around with her roommate.

She went to their little kitchen and opened every cabinet there and looked for the cream, carefull not to wake Setsuna up.

Once she felt a cold touch, she grabbed the unidentified object and looked at the lable. Once she looked at the lable that's when she found what she was looking for.

When she was about to go outside the kitchen she found a feather laying infront of her, she thought that it would be useful so she grabbed it.

When she was about to perform her prank she found that Setsuna was not at her spot. She looked right and left, but could not find Setsuna anywhere.

Konoka was about to head to the door and was about to open it but she felt two arms wrap around her waist and be lifted up the ground and did an audible 'Eep'.

"hehehe... you hought you can trick me did you?"

"That's unfair, Let go"

"Why would I put down my prankster?"

"hahaha, I did't even got to continue what I was suppose to do"

Setsuna still held Konoka up the ground,She lifted Konoka to the bed ang layed her down. Setsuna then went ontop of Konoka and they stared at each others eyes, intensely.

Setsuna then started to lean forward. They we're inches apart, their nose touching. Setsuna got off of Konoka and laid down next to her.  
This made Konoka confused a little and realized what was about to happen and blushed.

This made them both feel uncomfotable.

"...G-goodnight,Konoka"

"G-goodn-night"

**A/N:I hope this was enough fluff for you guys**

**BYEE-NEEE!**


End file.
